Eliot Hampden
Eliot Hampden is a character from Life is Strange: Before the Storm with whom Chloe Price attends Blackwell Academy. Personality Judging by his actions throughout the game, Eliot can be seen as an obsessive, aggressive and unstable individual with little tolerance for frustration or rejection. He seems to feel entitled to the attention of those around him that he believes he cares about, as is evident by his interactions with Chloe in Episode 3. All this is masked by a facade of docility by his apparent insecure and calm nature. As of Episode 1, Eliot's personality is somewhat unclear. His love interest is evidently Chloe, frequently texting her and, towards the midpoint of Episode 1, even asking her out on a date. From his words it seems that he is a kind individual although he is not above making fun of the drama kids for Chloe's attention. Unlike Chloe, he seems to have a hard time saying what he actually feels. When Chloe talks to him about the reason she wants to go to the viewing of The Tempest, he unconvincingly agrees that he was thinking that too, not telling her that he was thinking of it as a date. When he brings up how Chloe is missing Chemistry, he backs off when she tells him that she will talk later. It is unlikely that he is willing to confront Chloe either. It's not until Episode 3 when his true colors come to light. In a clear show of his obsession towards Chloe, which was also shown in the poems he writes about her that Chloe can found in his room in the previous episode, he follows her to Rachel's house and demands to her an explanation for what is she doing there. Under the pretext of being worried about her, he blocks Chloe's path and beggins to badmouth Rachel, saying that she's manipulatig Chloe and insisting that he's the only one who cares about her. Putting his sense of entitlement for Chloe's attention in evidence, he demands her to stop thinking about Rachel and start to pay attention to him. His aggresive and unstable nature is exposed when, out of frustration, he smashes a snowglobe that was in the room while insisting that his not angry if Chloe tries to calm him or pushes her violently against the desk if she tries to walk past him. Biography The following is what Chloe Price wrote about Eliot in her journal: As far as Blackwell students go, Eliot Hampden is pretty not terrible. He hangs out with some of the douchers sometimes, but I get the sense that he's mostly a lone wolf. Like this chick. Similar to my class schedule, Eliot and I have history but no chemistry or drama. We hooked up a few times shortly after Dad died, but there wasn't really much to it. I think I was just bored. Or maybe a little lonely. Weird, I know. I don't always get where Eliot's coming from. He's constantly asking to do stuff with me, which is nice, but I'm not sure we have that much in common anymore. Sometimes when we talk it seems almost like he's studying me. I can't tell if he actually wants to be friends or just get in my pants. I guess I should be flattered either way, but I'm also not sure how much I care. Sorry, Eliot. Episode One - "Awake" Eliot is first seen outside Blackwell; he asks Chloe how she is and comments on Chloe going to the old mill the previous night, saying that "people are talking about it". Eliot then asks if Chloe wants to see The Tempest with him. Chloe can either reject or say maybe. Eliot seems disappointed either way since Chloe doesn't see it as a date. Later, Eliot texts Chloe while she is with Rachel Amber, asking her why she wasn't in chemistry class, mentioning the confrontation with Drew and the fact that people are talking about it. He backs off when Chloe only replies to his texts with "yo, let's talk later". Episode Two - "Brave New World" Eliot is first seen in the Blackwell parking lot, leaning up against a car and playing a game resembling Candy Crush on his phone. He looks pleased to see Chloe and asks why she is at the school on Saturday morning. He gets surprised when Chloe tells him that she has been suspended or expelled from Blackwell and asks for a hug, which Chloe can accept or refuse. He also asks if Rachel Amber is involved with the situation. When Chloe asks what he is doing here, based on the previous episode he will say he came early to grab tickets for The Tempest and will ask if Chloe wants to hang out after the show, or that he wanted to see The Tempest and already bought two tickets, and invites Chloe to come with him. Chloe doesn't give him a definite answer, even if he harbors hope. He seems upset when Chloe leaves. He constantly texts Chloe throughout the episode, telling her that she doesn't have to worry about expulsion or suspension, even though Chloe says she is fine. When Chloe enters the boys' dormitories, she has the option to explore Eliot's room. She can find some notes and drawings in a drawer, and is surprised to learn that the drawings are about her. It is also apparent that Eliot plays clarinet, and takes up lacrosse, judging from the lacrosse stick in his room. Chloe goes to The Tempest to see Rachel after a rough day. If Chloe said that she might be going to the play with Eliot, he will text her after she reads the play script, asking where she is and that he got seats for them. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" He shows up at the hospital for Mikey North/Drew North (choice-dependent), and meets up with Chloe. He questions her about her involvement with Rachel, saying he's worried about it. Soon after, he shows up at Rachel's house, implying he followed her there. He begins to freak out, claiming that Rachel is only trying to manipulate Chloe and that he is the only one who truly cares about her. His fate is unknown as the police arrive at the house, however at the end of the episode, it is implied that he is expelled from Blackwell Academy. Relationships Friends * Warren Graham - As evidenced by the emails between the two, Eliot and Warren share a fondness for science fiction. * Logan Robertson - As seen in the emails between the two, Logan asks Eliot to hook him up with Dana Ward, which suggests there is certain trust between them. Romantic * Chloe Price - It is mentioned in Chloe's character note on Eliot that they "hooked up" after William had passed away, but it was clear that she did not reciprocate his or any romantic feelings during this time. There are many implications that Eliot has deep feelings for Chloe based on the items found in his room. Eliot has written several poems about Chloe and kept photos from long ago with the two of them attending a concert. In Episode 3 it's revealed that his feelings for Chloe reach to the point of obsession. Enemies * Rachel Amber - Although not seen together, based on Eliot's dialogue he is annoyed to learn that Rachel was involved in Chloe's expulsion. In Episode 3 it's revealed that Eliot is dangerously jealous about Chloe and Rachel's relationship, to the extent of following Chloe to Rachel's house and trying to convince her that Rachel is fake and dangerous for her, getting to the extreme of blocking Chloe's exit until she admits he's right. Symbolism Name Meaning Eliot's name may be a reference to the American poet . His characters often undergo a journey, either physically, spiritually, or both. Poems In particular, T.S. Eliot's poem bears several references to , Canto 3, where Virgil leads Dante up to the Gate of Hell, upon which they read a foreboding inscription that includes the admonition “abandon all hope, you who enter here.”, which Chloe also may inscribe on wet concrete in Blackwell. In Inferno, Virgil also introduces Dante to Charon, the ferryman of souls. In the game, Eliot's poetry makes references to the ferryman. The entire Before the Storm story bears several similarities to Dante's Inferno. Category:Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Male Characters Category:Episode 1: Awake Characters Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Blackwell Academy Students (Before the Storm) Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Characters Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Characters Category:Backtalk Characters ru:Элиот Хампден